witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Stregobor/Netflix series
|Hair_color = Gray |Eye_color = Blue |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Nationality = |Profession = Mage |Affiliations = Brotherhood of Sorcerers |Abilities = Magic |Lookalike = Lars Mikkelsen |Appears_other = }} Stregobor (b. ) is a wizard and a master illusionist, as well as a staunch believer in "the Curse of the Black Sun". Biography Hunted by Renfri Stregobor lures the witcher, Geralt of Rivia to Blaviken with the help of his servant, Marilka, to hire him to assassinate Renfri. Stregobor explains his reasoning behind wanting to kill Renfri. The Curse of the Black Sun marked the imminent return of Lilit — demon goddess of the night — whose sole purpose was to exterminate the human species. Lilit's path was to be prepared by 60 women wearing gold crowns, who would fill the river valleys with blood. Stregobor studied the girls born around the Black Sun and found internal mutations among them. He tried to cure them, locking them in towers for safe keeping, but each girl died. He believes eliminating them was the lesser evil, though Geralt isn't convinced. Renfri, princess of Creyden and daughter of Fredefalk, is after Stregobor. He personally delivered Renfri in the middle of the afternoon, under the Black Sun and knows for certain that she's the bringer of evil. In fear of Lilit's return, Stregobor dispatched someone to follow Renfri into the woods and kill her. However, they later found him in the brush with Renfri's broach jammed in his ear. She disappeared shortly thereafter and wouldn't reappear for another two years. Stregobor would stop her himself except for the fact that she's resistant to magic given her mutation. She chased Stregobor for years, plotting her revenge, and now she's tracked him to Blaviken. Despite Stregobor's offer and reasoning, Geralt only kills monsters, and refuses. Despite refusing Stregobor's offer, Geralt eventually ends up killing Renfri. Stregobor comes down to see the destruction left in her wake, and he orders Marilka to bring him a cart so that they can take Renfri's corpse back to the tower for an autopsy. When Geralt objects, Stregobor informs him that it was Renfri's mutation that allowed her to influence her followers. When Geralt refuses to lower his sword, Stregobor realizes that he must've been similarly influenced and directs attention to the men Geralt killed. This causes the townspeople, Marilka included, to revolt against Geralt. They throw stones at him, as Renfri predicted they would, until he leaves.Season 1, Episode 01: The End's Beginning Mentoring Istredd Years in the past, during Istredd's time under the Brotherhood of Sorcerers, Stregobor mentored him. Stregobor tasked Istredd tasked him with getting to know Yennefer in order to gain insight on her. From Istredd, Stregobor learns of her elvish heritage.Season 1, Episode 02: Four Marks Sending Yennefer to Nilfgaard The Chapter gathers to discuss their concern regarding Cintra turning down their mages. In fact, King Dagorad has banned mages from Cintra entirely. Stregobor has heard rumblings that the king is ill, and supposes that should he die, perhaps his heir, Princess Calanthe will be more inclined to accept their mages. However, Tissaia doubts she will. Artorius asks what of Nilfgaard, and Stregobor criticizes King Fergus for squandering the kingdom's money on women while his people starve to death. Fringilla, Artotius' niece, will be in Nilfgaard by week's end, and Tissaia assures them that she will bring sanity and bread to the kingdom. However, Stregobor has little faith in her, so Artorius suggests sending someone with a bit more "spine" to Nilfgaard. Stregobor recommends Yennefer, since they'd be spitting in Dagorad's face to send her to Aedirn, Cintra's major trading partner. The only thing Cintra hates more than mages is elves, and Yennefer is a quarter-elf. Tissaia is very much against sending Yennefer to Nilfgaard, accusing Artorius of nepotism, sparing his niece of her duties. The chapter puts it to a vote, and Yennefer is reassigned to Nilfgaard. Stregobor, Artorius, Tissaia, and the rest of the Chapter gather to initiate the new recruits into the Brotherhood, which Yennefer neglects to attend after being reassigned. However, she does show up for the Aretuzan ball completely transformed. King Virfuril discards Fringilla in favor of Yennefer, and the two dance center floor with Stregobor, Artorius, and Tissaia watching disapprovingly.Season 1, Episode 03: Betrayer Moon Conclave of Northern Mages Stregobor was among many mages to attend the conclave at Aretuza. He, Artorius, and Tissaia led the conclave. Artorius and Stregobor had no desire to go to war with Nilfgaard. Especially not for Cintra, who rejected their mages for decades. However, Vilgefortz worried that more kingdoms would fall after Cintra as Nilfgaard wanted the entire continent. Rather than watching them fall, Tissaia wanted to help Cintra defeat Nilfgaard by convincing the kings to send their armies because if they didn't stop Nilfgaard now, more kingdoms would fall. Fringilla arrived at the conclave and denounced any suspicion that Nilfgaard was planning to take over the continent. Under their new leader, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis, Nilfgaard had strengthened trade and funded research. Fringilla believed that in taking Cintra, they had a chance of saving the continent. If the Northern mages wouldn't take sides, Fringilla asked that they at least stay out her way. Fringilla then pointed out that if not for Yennefer, she never would've been assigned to Nilfgaard, and it wouldn't be the empire it is today. Artorius joked that had they sent Yennefer to Nilfgaard as planned, It would still be a "shitty backwater." Yennefer admitted this was true. Instead of Nilfgaard, she went to a prized kingdom and did "fuck all for decades." She helped murderers and rapists keep their crown. If given an option, she'd vote to burn it all down. The mages put it to a vote. Unfortunately, most side with Stregobor and Artorius to allow Cintra to fend for themselves.Season 1, Episode 07: Before a Fall Trivia * It appears that the show's Stregobor is a combination of two distinct book characters: Stregobor, a Kovirian mage who wants to prevent the Black Sun, and Gerhart of Aelle, the rector at Ban Ard Academy and one of the oldest mages of the Continent. References cs:Stregobor/Netflix Category:Netflix The Witcher characters Category:Subpages